The Fields of Fate are Stained with Blood
by Shipperwolf
Summary: And he happily staggers before they fall. A short series of Robb/Talisa moments. S2/S3 spoilers apply.


**I ship it. I suppose it's easier for me to than those who have read the novels, and that's fine.  
**

**For those of you who dig Roblisa as much as I do, I hope you enjoy!**

**I disclaim all rights to GoT, the characters, etc etc. GRRM, don't sue me, darlin'. I'm just a lovesick fan.**

* * *

_**Intrigue**_

He watched the wagon until it was but a dot in the distance, head craned to the side like a wolf pup hearing its first whistle.

"_The boy was lucky you were here!"_

"_He was unlucky that you were…"_

She didn't understand why he shed the blood around him, and she would not confirm one side more justified to fight and kill over the other.

He couldn't blame her.

* * *

_**Seek**_

When he found her in the midst of his vast army, clean of cloth and leaned over her writing parchment, he stopped still and watched, a whisper in his head causing him to blink once before taking that first step forward.

"_You were looking for her."_

* * *

_**Flutter**_

"Perhaps you could join me, if you've got the time, of course, to—"

He had no idea what he was about to ask her. Join him in meeting with his generals and planning out their next movements? Join him in his tent for dinner? Join him in a playful _romp_ with Grey Wind?

His thoughts left him as he realized her smile had dropped and she was eyeing him in curiosity and, gods save him, _suspicion_.

Lucky for him his mother approached and broke the spell-like stupor the Lady Talisa had set on him.

Oh, what a fool he must seem.

* * *

_**Trust**_

He drew close, so close she swore she could smell the wild on him. He stared into her with drawn brows, and she nearly started.

His sharpened gaze seemed to scream at her, _"Tell me what you need, _please_."_

"If you need help finding it—"

"I _know_ where to find it…" she froze, and he blinked at her, unfazed. She was a stranger here, approaching a king at war with needs many would declare petty and laughable. And she had the audacity to _cut him short_.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't interrupt you."

Something caught in her throat at the flash of teeth as his lips cornered upward. Eyes narrowed and struck her with an almost sensual intensity as he all but rumbled out,

"Continue, my lady."

_My lady._

She would find herself at a loss to him by the end of their conversation.

* * *

_**Wolf**_

The rider came fast, stopping short to inform his lord of the Kingslayer's release.

She watched Robb's nose crinkle, his lips curling up against it as he growled out,

"_How?_"

The animalistic snarl never left his face as the rider told him of his mother's betrayal, and only settled slight when he whirled around to glance at her once before meeting the gaze of one of his banner men,

"See Lady Talisa back to the camp safely. I'm going ahead."

She watched him mount his horse and nod briefly at her in passing.

His teeth flashed like fangs as he spurred the beast forward.

* * *

_**Thunder**_

She would've left his tent with not but an apology on her tongue for taking up so much of his time. But the young king had stood, had confessed, and she could not look this man in the eye and lie to him, tell him she didn't feel the same.

The moment she did so, he moved.

Stalked.

_A true wolf, loyal and beautiful and predatory._

They clashed together like swords, soft lips against chapped, hands flying up to tear at one another as if the entirety of the camp would catch on at any moment and come bursting in to pull them apart.

She felt elation. Heat. Passion for a man that was still more a stranger than not, but she wanted to know him. Wanted to love him.

She also felt fear. Their clothes were mostly gone and he pulled them down, kissed her worry away, and she smiled at him, laughed, because fear was not something Robb Stark would let come near her for a single moment, and somehow, she knew it.

They slowed momentarily, and she offered him her mouth to explore as she buried her hands into his tightly curled hair. _Soft. Like his heart._

His hands wandered to her ass and she wriggled, and he bucked in response, and with a sudden guttural grunt the lazy air changed around them and she drew back to meet his eyes.

_Bright._

_Fixed._

_Hungry._

He flipped them over with a loud thud and his moans rumbled into her ear like a brewing storm.


End file.
